


ain't never seen a booty like this

by zouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Genderswap, Kitchen Sex, always-a-girl!Harry, always-a-girl!louis, extensive descriptions of girl!louis' curves and thighs, this is a very drabble-y drabble written at 2.40 in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouis/pseuds/zouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cooking never works out for louis, until it does. (aka louis attempts to cook, fails miserably, and harry finds something else she'd like to eat)</p>
            </blockquote>





	ain't never seen a booty like this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reachout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reachout/gifts).



> Title from 'Yonce' - Beyonce 
> 
> This is for the ever incredible [Ali](http://femmelourry.tumblr.com), in celebration of her new Tumblr url. :) 
> 
> Hope you like it!!

Louis crosses her arms, huffs, and leans against the counter with an angry pout on her painted red lips. “The recipe’s fucked up, okay, it’s not me.” 

Harry smirks, in her hands the jug in which Louis had put too much milk (and god knows what else) in with her cookie dough, leaving a sopping, waste of food products and a dismayed Louis at her attempts for romance being thwarted. “You tried, though and that’s the main part, yeah?” 

She gets a glare in return. Harry guesses she deserves that, but she can’t help but be distracted by the spot of dough Louis managed to get on her cheek (a feat in itself, considering Harry wasn’t even allowed to _kiss_ her when she had her makeup all done up, yet here Louis was with her short hair styled to Frankie Sandford-esque perfection, makeup on point (as always), and covered in various cookie making materials). 

“I just don’t want you to have to eat shitty food, and I wanted to do something nice for you but I fucked it up, like always,” Louis huffs, her crossed arms pushing her quite large tits up further out of her low-cut band shirt (Harry thinks it’s a Joan Jett shirt that Louis made back in High School, her tits always look incredible in that one), and kicks her leg back so she’s leaning on it against the counter, “and you’re standing there being perfect as always. If you were the one doing these dumb biscuits you’d have been able to make them incredible. It’s fucking bullshit, ‘s’what it is.” 

Harry smirks again, moving in closer to Louis so that she can bracket her body against the counter, hearing her breath hitch. “It’s not such a big deal, babe, especially when you’re wearing nothing but your undies and that sinful shirt,” Louis’ breathing picks up, “plus,” she leans in close to Louis’ ear, (she’s glad that her long hair is up in a bun, because she’s sure Louis would complain about the curly hair (especially when it’s not pubes) in her face), “I know something else I’d much rather be eating.” She finishes her sentence with her finger pressing against Louis’ clit through her flimsy knickers, feeling the moist already building. 

Louis presses her hips down against Harry’s finger, a small noise, almost a moan, escaping her lips as she does so. “This is,” she takes a sharp breath as Harry changes her finger to her thumb and rubs hard circles on her clit, “ _so_ unfair, fuck.” 

“Wanna eat you out right here, Lou,” Harry mumbles, her free hand moving around to squeeze the ungodly curve of Louis’ ass, “right against the counter.” 

A moan is all she gets in response, so she makes quick work of dropping down to her knees and easing Louis’ legs apart until she can sit between them. “So wet f’me already,” Harry mutters, more for herself than anything, but it still makes Louis jerk her hips forward, and well. She leans in and presses her tongue to Louis’ clit through the soft material, pressing against the bundle of nerves enough to get Louis white-knuckling the counter top and cursing under her breath. 

“C’mon, then,” Louis whispers, and _fuck_ , she sounds wrecked already. “Get m’ knickers off and fuck me.” -- And that’s just an order Harry _can’t_ refuse. 

She slides the worn, cotton knickers down Louis’ legs, leaving them hooked off of her right ankle. With strong hands, she lifts Louis to sit on the edge of the counter (and praises any and every god for allowing her to be tall enough for this to work, Louis would only complain if she had to stand the whole time), and holds her legs by her meaty thighs. 

Harry licks her lips and licks a strip up Louis’ slit, humming softly as she does so. Once the first taste is out of the way, she all but dives in, sucking Louis’ clit into her mouth. “Fuck,” Louis breathes out above her, spurring on Harry to flick her tongue against the bundle of nerves relentlessly. She tightens her grip on Louis’ thighs to pull her sex closer to her mouth, finally relenting on the smaller girl’s clit to let her tongue trail teasingly down to her entrance, barely dipping in, but allowing a pressure, exactly how she knows drives Louis crazy. 

Sure enough, Louis is attempting to push her hips forward, letting out the softest whines and mewls, “Please don’t tease me,” she whispers, and Harry lets her leg fall (not the one with the knickers hooked over it, obviously, that sight in the corner of her eye when she pulled back turned her on more than anything) and instead pushes a finger inside of Louis as she moves back up to her clit. 

She moves her tongue on Louis with some old Rhythm & Blues song in mind, watching on as best she can as Louis arches off of the counter (almost dangerously) and comes with a shout of Harry’s name, her hips moving up in time of Harry’s finger curling inside of her and Harry’s tongue.

“Fuck, fuck, too much,” Louis whines once she’s come down, but tangles her hands in Harry’s bun and practically pulls it out when Harry lets her tongue drag slowly over her sensitive cunt as she’s withdrawing her finger. “You’re a piece of shit.” 

Harry grins and stands back up, letting her hands trace aimlessly up Louis’ thighs, “That’s a mean thing to say to someone whose knees and jaw are killin’ ‘em just for your pleasure.” 

Louis giggles and opens her mouth to retort, when the alarm for the oven goes off suddenly. Harry looks at Louis pointedly, only to see she’s blushing, with her tell-tale ‘fuck I forgot something’ face. 

“Did I mention I tried to make you a cake as well?” She smiles somewhat apologetically, and Harry kisses her until she gets scared their flat is going to burn down. 

(It’s all made worth it when Louis pulls out her ‘Sexy Schoolgirl’ costume later that night anyway, really).

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr!](http://girlzouis.tumblr.com)


End file.
